Awakening
by shadow879
Summary: when an ancient evil arises two people from different worlds come together to join forces
1. Prolouge

Awakening

**Shadow879 :Hey guys this is shadow i am here with my first story and i would ask that you would leave all negative comnents to yourself **

Prologue

There in this old land of ours so long ago, was a paradise. There was no evil there, so peace ruled, for an immeasurable time. Fruit was everywhere, game was plentiful, and diseases were nonexistent.

Though it all changed, for all things never last, even if they are good.

In this land ruled a council of 13. And the council had dragons, for how else would they be called dragon riders and could rule this land of ours so well?

How they kept the land bountiful was with a stone. This stone held so much power that it could rip the fabric of space and time. It was well guarded.

Though it was not enough to stop Armageddon.

Evil arose and its name was Sakia.

Sakia was a rider who turned rouge because he wanted the power all to himself, as all those who serve evil do.

The stone was atop a mountain at its peak, defended by all manner of things, traps, warriors, beasts, and creatures of nightmares.

This did not stop Sakia though, he defeated them all with his own power, but he was weakened terribly.

He did get to the summit thought, even in his half-dead state.

When he got to the summit he gazed upon the glorious star diamond and its brilliant shine. He went up to it and grabbed it and felt a powerful jolt through his whole body. He tried to release it but the power glued his hand to it. It kept releasing power into his body, and Sakia knew he couldn't keep it.

He did the only thing he could do, he released it, and to his peril and the lands.

The stream of energy wreaked havoc, it destroyed all the light, the food, animals, and all life was killed. But one was spared.

The release of energy opened up a rip in the fabric of space and time. Sakia who was close to the rip was drawn in and so now the story begins…


	2. Chapter 1 Zack

Awakening

**Shadow879 :Hey guys this is shadow i am here with my first story and i would ask that you would leave all negative comnents to yourself **

Prologue

There in this old land of ours so long ago, was a paradise. There was no evil there, so peace ruled, for an immeasurable time. Fruit was everywhere, game was plentiful, and diseases were nonexistent.

Though it all changed, for all things never last, even if they are good.

In this land ruled a council of 13. And the council had dragons, for how else would they be called dragon riders and could rule this land of ours so well?

How they kept the land bountiful was with a stone. This stone held so much power that it could rip the fabric of space and time. It was well guarded.

Though it was not enough to stop Armageddon.

Evil arose and its name was Sakia.

Sakia was a rider who turned rouge because he wanted the power all to himself, as all those who serve evil do.

The stone was atop a mountain at its peak, defended by all manner of things, traps, warriors, beasts, and creatures of nightmares.

This did not stop Sakia though, he defeated them all with his own power, but he was weakened terribly.

He did get to the summit thought, even in his half-dead state.

When he got to the summit he gazed upon the glorious star diamond and its brilliant shine. He went up to it and grabbed it and felt a powerful jolt through his whole body. He tried to release it but the power glued his hand to it. It kept releasing power into his body, and Sakia knew he couldn't keep it.

He did the only thing he could do, he released it, and to his peril and the lands.

The stream of energy wreaked havoc, it destroyed all the light, the food, animals, and all life was killed. But one was spared.

The release of energy opened up a rip in the fabric of space and time. Sakia who was close to the rip was drawn in and so now the story begins…

Chapter 1  
Zack  
My name is Zack Powell. I'm part Blackfoot Indian. I am an average student, smart, and odd. I like every kind of music there is except rap. I also believe that everything is possible. Did I tell you that I hardly make any friends, move around a lot, and that I'm shy and I can hardly say anything without it being too quiet or loud? Well, there you are. My life changed the day I bought a crystal pendent and I met some strangers a few days later. But I will get to that in time, first you must know what makes me tick. Or something like that, I've never written a story, let alone my biography, but people must learn the truth about… well everything. Oh, and my friend Shadow is here to make sure I don't mess anything up, and he's a friend from another dimension/world whatever. I have changed the names to the town where I live, it is for your own safety and everyone elses. So here goes nothing….  
I live in Nowhere, Texas right now, and believe me when I say don't move there unless you want to pay for high priced food and cable, and want to miss out on just about everything civilization has to offer, but by all means if you're OK with that move there, but don't say I didn't warn you.  
I go to Nowhere high school, have two friends, and live in a small house. But it's OK, I don't mind, just as long as I have internet and my Dad has TV. We thought when we moved here it would be nice, but as almost always we were wrong. Cable and internet is high. But we still get along great, just buy movies and go to the nearest hotspot. Oh, I'm rambling on sorry, OK back to the story.  
Every so often I look around the stores and see what they have. I might buy something here or there, but one day when I was looking at what they had, I was very surprised. There was a diamond stone with a dragon wrapped around the stone on a gold chain around it for $50. I asked the clerk what would they take for it and they said $50, and I asked why?  
"No one will buy it, I was just going to put up a free sign in a couple of days but if you want it it's yours."  
"May I have it?" I said  
"Yea, here it's yours for free, too much trouble." He said  
"Thanks."  
When I put it on, it sparkled like crazy, I mean it looked like a light show on the 4th of July. But that wasn't the weird part; the store owner didn't even flinch or cry out at the sudden bright, multi colored light. I asked him what kind of prank was this.  
He said, "What are you talking about, don't you like the necklace?"  
"It's great but don't you see the light show that just sprouted from it like a sprinkler?" I asked.  
Now he was looking at me with a weird look, "I don't know what you are talking about. Do you have any more business here?" He asked.  
Now I was thinking this old guy was nuts so I left his store, but now I wish I never had found that necklace. It would have saved me a lot of trouble, and grief, plus pain, don't forget the pain, I might add.  
Now, the necklace wasn't sending out a light show like back in the store but it give out a faint blue and yellow glow. And for some reason I felt like I was being followed but when I looked behind me there was no one, but I hurried home anyway because I am kind of paranoid, like there are ghosts in my closet and my swords are going to float up at midnight and try and chop me into pieces, but that might just be my imagination.  
It was a Saturday so my Dad was home, and he didn't look at me funny like I stole something. He looked like he didn't even see the $10,000 necklace I had. This was also weird because he noticed just about everything.  
I asked him, "Do you like the new necklace I found at the store?"  
"What necklace?"  
I took it off and showed it to him, "This necklace."  
"Oh that necklace, why did you buy plastic beads for $50?"  
I forgot to take off the price tag, "Plastic beads? This is a gold necklace with a diamond and the store owner just gave it to me." And I shoved it in his hand.  
"How in the world did this change?! I know this thing had plastic beads, but how did it just change to have a gold chain and a diamond?" He asked.  
I looked at him stupefied, "What do you mean change? It was like that when I bought it and it will stay like that, it can't just change. I'm thinking you just didn't want to believe that I had it."  
"Maybe", He said.

Chapter 2  
Zack  
Well it's a school day again. I go to Nowhere High and I'm in 9th grade. Like I said earlier I'm shy so I don't have many friends. My Dad brings me to school around 7:45 so I have to read to pass the time which is no problem since I like to read in my spare time.  
When I was walking down the hall upstairs I heard someone call out in a warning, and before I knew it I was slammed up against my locker. I saw Bryce Hamming draw a fist to hit me but just before it connected it swerved to the right, and I pushed into him and he was sprawled on the floor with a stupefied expression on his face.  
"What kind of magic is that freak? I never miss, my fist was aimed straight at your ugly face." He said.  
I said, "This time you did buddy, we all make mistakes. See you later, and don't try and punch me again, you'll regret it."  
I walked to the library after that to check out a few books and then, to start the week.  
After school my Dad wasn't there so I walked home. And again I felt this sensation, like a prickly feeling on the back of my neck and got the impression that somebody was following me. I didn't look behind me this time. I turned the corner and quickly looked at the edge of my vision and saw a shadow, and it knew that I saw it. I started running to my house and grabbed the key under the mat, and this saved my life that day; I didn't panic. I didn't fumble with the key so I got in pretty quick and I went to my bedroom with my swords.  
I grabbed my one handed pirate looking sword in my right and my smaller Chinese sword with my left hand. And they started to glow a faint blue, as did my necklace. But there was no time to consider that because the shadow was right on top of me. I swung my right arm in an arc and blocked the shadows arm with my smaller sword.  
And there was a blazing light where the shadows arm touched the sword, and it cried out a screeching ear splitting sound like a wounded animal. It retreated into the living room and I shoved the footrest at it and it passed right through it. But as I did that I swung my right arm to cut his shadow arm off, and it went right through it like it was butter.  
The cut arm dissolved as it fell. I thrust my left arm where its heart should be and another piercing scream as it dissolved into a mist and floated out the door.  
"Well done, warrior you are getting better at learning how to use your energy." I heard a female voice said by the doorway in the kitchen.  
I turned and brought up my swords, "Who are you? Did you send that thing? What do you know about my necklace?" I asked.  
"I am Kasha and I did not send the Slayer. I know about the necklace because me and my uh associates have been searching for it, and don't worry I can't take it from you."  
I was backing toward the front door. "Why can't you take it? All you have to do is pull it from my neck, and don't think I don't know about the guy behind me about to knock me out." Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did.  
I turned sharply and brought the pommel of my pirate looking sword to the guy's head, and he crumbled like a sand castle in a hurricane.  
"Why are you making this so difficult? We are trying to prevent a crisis and you are knocking off my men like there're sand castles. And I can't just take the necklace from your neck because it won't let me, to answer your earlier question." Kasha said.  
"What crisis? I didn't hear of it? Is it a war, assassination, or some other thing that I can't help you with? How can a necklace prevent a crisis huh?" I asked.  
Kasha replied," Want to know? Come with me and find out but to pique your interest it has something to do about dragons."  
"Why would I have to go?  
"Let's go somewhere private where we wouldn't be overheard."  
"Well why not here? It's only 3:30 and my Dad gets off of work at 5:00. And I don't trust you; you might just bring me somewhere and mug me or make me give you the necklace." I asked.  
"You're too smart for your own good, but I give you credit for being careful, not many people do these days. But, ok we'll talk here.

Chapter 3  
Zack  
We both sat at the small table in the kitchen, the knocked out guy was out back.  
Kasha began," What do you want to know first? What I have to tell you takes place millennia ago. It's a lot of history to cover in a few hours."  
"Start at the beginning, I said. "What is this necklace, why's it so special? Why can't you take it from me, and what's this crisis that has to do with dragons?"  
"There once ruled a council of 13. They were the riders of dragons. They created a stone so that it could care for the land and make the soil fertile, to give magic to the land. It drove away all sickness and disease. It sat atop of a mountain, at its peak. Though not everything was good and nice in that land, evil rose. The form that this evil took was that of a human and he gave himself the name Sakia. He had the audacity to steal this stone. It was guarded by all manner of things, ranging from guards, traps, spells, and hidden bottomless holes. He was on the verge of death when he reached the summit. He could still walk a shame really. He reached for the stone and as his hand closed around it and the power that it held almost consumed him. He released it and the energies that inhabited the stone destroyed the land of paradise, the mountain, and drew Sakia into a black hole.  
Kasha continued, "That stone around your neck is the same one that I have been talking about, it's not just some rock, it is powerful and deadly if in the wrong hands. It didn't just help keep the land alive but it kept the dragons in the land so they couldn't wreak havoc, most of the dragons had turned to the dark side after the collapse, and they did survive as Sakia did. The evil dragons want to do Sakia's will, but there are a few who have chosen the side of good.  
"You want me to defeat the evil dragons and put them in a cage?" I asked  
"After they traveled through the black hole, they came to this world. This was thousands of years ago. They ate cattle and people and stole treasure. The humans tried to kill them, they nearly did. If it had not been for a few people, they wouldn't have survived. Though still only a few are left.  
"How much are a few?" I asked because I had a suspicion that there were more than a few.  
"I think about a few thousand." She replied  
"I knew it! How do you suppose I can get them all back before they make an appearance? It would take years and there would still be a crisis, no it would look like the apocalypse to everyone." I said.  
"But you're wrong. You can bring them all back because you will be riding a dragon. You were born to be a dragon rider because the stone chose you to wield it. Don't you see, you can do anything with it? Your destiny is intertwined with the destinies of everyone in the past and in the future."  
"Wow this is big, but there's one thing that is still bothering me, and has this whole time. How do I know that you are the good guy err good girl I mean. How do I know that when I do what you want you won't turn on me?" I asked.  
"How many times do I have to say it, the crystal won't let us harm you. It energized your sword to kill the Slayer. It will tell you if someone's lying to you. It is the most powerful object on Earth." Kasha replied.  
I said. "Well I still don't trust you. You will have to earn that." I looked at my watch. "It's almost 5:00 you should go. I need to clean up this mess, and my Dad might be suspicious of a stranger in his house that is talking to his son like old friends."  
"Yes, I should. Here's my card, call me if you need any help. Meet me at the library, if I'm not there; assume someone's been following me. If it comes to that, call me in one week.

Chapter four  
Shadow  
My name is Shadow. I came to this world when the sage of Light had called me to the temple light and told me that I had to find a gem but the name they did not tell me, what it was called and had open a portal and I jumped into it and arrived to the unknown planet.  
When I arrived to Earth, when I landed I found myself in some kind of waste land. Fearing for the worst I took off in a dead sprint. After running for a few hours I stop dead in front the edge of a town and slowly walk into the center of the town. I saw many great wonders. Buildings half as tall as the mountains from the world I came from, and lights. Many, many lights, lights of all colors. The ground was also painted colors, yellow, white, and high above me were colors of red, yellow, and green.  
All around me were flashing lights noises. These lights were moving toward and away from me, one almost hit me but my instincts kicked it.  
I jumped above the two pairs of light, and behold another wonder! A metal casting behind those bright spectacles! I landed on the metal, and then jumped off that to jump on another, trying to avoid them.  
On the left and right of me I saw people. I thought to myself "If they aren't running around maybe it's safe over there."  
The next time I jumped I tried going over to the side, but I missed the top of the thing I was aiming for. I landed hard on rock.  
I was still on the ground when I saw another pair of lights coming toward me, but too late I reacted. I couldn't leap, roll, or even stand up by the time it was upon me. I did the only thing I could, stay down and pray to the gods that I wouldn't die.  
The car went over my head to my surprise, for I thought I would die. But as fate had it the thing with lights was on wheels! So it was lifted off of the ground a few feet to allow me to hide under it.  
I lay dazed and confused in that place, on my first 3 minutes on that planet I may add, and had only one thought on my mind: SURVIVE!  
I leapt, danced, and rolled to where I thought I saw the people were. I made it safely without being killed.  
Once again I looked around me. I looked at the people, lights, metal on wheels, and buildings. I saw the beauty in it all, and the terror. It was all too confusing, too far out of my league, and I was begging to rethink my mission.  
I shook myself. I must continue my mission. It was all that mattered.  
I started walking along this paved road. And heard a sharp loud CRACK! CRACK! POP! And screams, loud piercing screams.  
I saw a black cloaked figure running from an entry way, and I knew I had to stop him.  
I kicked it in high gear and soon came upon him. He turned and we looked at each other. He raised his hand and said, "Run punk before I put some lead in you, I don't have time for any games."  
"Who are you, why would I run? What's a punk? What is this lead?"  
"You being funny or something kid? I'm a robber, I steal and if punks like you don't get out of my way, I kill you."  
That's all I needed to know. I pulled out my sword and a bright glow enveloped it. I ran toward him, I saw his figure tense and knew that his power lay in the weapon in his hand. I weaved out of the angled of the path that his weapon was pointing at just as I heard CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!  
I didn't waste any time, I was close enough to use the flat of my blade to hit it upside his head. As he was dazed I brought the pommel to his temple for good measure.  
As he dropped to the ground I heard coins and the soft falling of paper. I looked closely at the figure lying down and saw a knapsack with a few pieces of paper and coins falling out. As I noticed that I heard a loud screeching sounding close by, I saw also bright red and blue lights blinking, alternating, along with the with the usual white lights in front.  
The piece of metal pulled up beside me, and out came someone about my height 6ft maybe. He was wearing a blue uniform and had an air of authority about him.  
"Put your hands on your head and kneel on the ground." He said.  
"Who are you? Are you in league with this villain?" I said pointing on the still figure on the ground beside me.  
"I am the police. Put your hands on your head and step away from the guy. I'm only telling you once before I taze you." He said pulling something from his belt.  
I did as I was told. If these "police" had any authority here I would need their help, and to do that was to get on their good side. He came up behind me and put some ice cold things on my wrists so that I couldn't move my hands.  
He helped me up a little to sit on a ledge by the road. He did the same to the guy I knocked out but he put it in his metal ride.  
"What is your name kid?" He asked me.  
"Everyone calls me Shadow. What is yours, sir? "  
"I'm Officer Kindred. That's a weird name, Shadow. Tell me what happened before I got here." He said.  
I told him. When I got to the part where I took out my sword he got a worried look on his face, but it soon disappeared.  
"That was quite a feat, going up sword against gun. Do you have a permit to carry a weapon like that with you?" He got up and helped me to my feat.  
"Where I come from everyone carries some kind of sword or weapon for protection. You would want a death wish to not carry one. So why would I need permission to have protection?"  
He was searching me now, I think for my scabbard. When he found it he tried to take it off, he got shocked for a good bit.  
"What did you do to that thing? Turn the electricity off; I need to take all weapons and personal effects."  
"Why not just leave my hands bound? I can't take the scabbard off."  
"I'm bringing you to the station, get in the car." He said.  
I did as I was told again, though I'm starting to regret it now. When I got in I smelled leather and the sharp smell of metal and something I couldn't identify. (I later came to realize that it was plastic.) We drove by many wondrous sites, more high buildings, arches, graceful houses, and many other things I can't even describe. I took this all in while we traveled to this "station".  
When we arrived I was amazed again! (How much longer will this go on? Will I die of excitement of this new world?) We were at a huge concrete structure. We walked through a door, and I saw at least a hundred people there in handcuffs, either out in the open or in cell blocks. So this was the "station", a prison.  
"What do you have here Kindred, two new pieces of meat?" Said a male voice close by.  
"The one in black robbed Skinny's Jewelry Store. The other took him down with a sword; I can't take it off him." Said my officer friend.  
"You can't even search and remove his personal items? Wow, you are a rookie. Here let me show you how it's done."  
By now I was getting tired of this new guy, so I upped the amps. When he tried to take the sword it sent a lot more power through him than it did Kindred. His hair stood on end and a second later he flew through the air to the other side of the building. There was a hushed silence when a moment ago was the babble of voices.  
Just then a man came walking in as soon the two officers saw this man they straighten themselves and saluted and said "captain what you are doing here?" Then the captain said "I heard a loud thud and came here to find out what had caused it." Then he looked at me and said "who is this man and what is he doing here"  
"My name is Shadow. Officer Kindred took me here because I took down some criminal and they tried to take my sword. I warned them that no one can take it, only I can remove it from my belt." I replied.  
"Please enlighten me, why can't they remove your sword?" he said to officer Kindred "Why did you take Shadow into custody when he helped bring down a felon?"  
"I w-wa-was just following p-protocol s-sir." Replied Officer Kindred sweating heavily and looking scared and about to pee his pants.  
"It was enchanted by my elders, with other many dangerous magiks.  
The captain went white as a sailing canvas. "Come with me Shadow."  
"That kid should be locked up in an insane asylum for life captain." The police officers said. (Idiots)  
"He's with me. Anyone of you who touch him is going to get fired. I've been waiting to meet him for a long time."  
I put my hand on my sword hilt. This is weird. No one should know about me. No one should even be expecting me. Who was this guy?  
"Stand down Shadow. No one's going to hurt you. I need to talk to you. Follow me to my office."  
We walked down a long hallway, bordering on a corridor and a dungeon. We took a couple of branching hallways. Every time we did I felt a sensation that was familiar. Too familiar. It felt like we were walking through space, thousands of miles every time we went down another hallway. I thought it was my imagination.  
Then it hit me! I pulled out my sword. It was glowing a dark red, this was worse than anything I ever faced, worse than anything that I have ever met.  
This sensation that I was feeling, I felt it when I got to Earth. I was traveling through space, hundreds of miles at the will of the captain.  
"You finally figured it out punk? Yes we met before. You won't know me anyways. You're always screwing up, going the wrong paths, doing what you weren't supposed to do. This time things will be different." Said a deep voice. I knew him, this is even worse, worse than an apocalypse. This was…..!

Chapter 5  
Zack  
To tell the truth, I was freaking out. Why? Well I guess you could say, should I be meeting a stranger out in the public in a small town? The truth, no. But hey I am crazy. So can you guess where I went, to the library I was summoned, and to the library I went.  
It was THE biggest mistake of my life (well my second compared to me buying the necklace). When I got there everything went wrong. She wasn't there and there were about five guys wearing black hoodies, black pants, black boots, black leather gloves, and even black socks (I bet they were wearing black underwear if one was to assume, which never do.)  
The second I opened the door, it took ten-fourths of that to turn around and start running. I ran to my right to where the motels were.  
I knew they were going to catch up, I wasn't that good at running, but I had to try right?  
Then a heard a motorcycle, and though "Oh crud", more bad guys.  
But I was wrong. It was a guy with a black fedora, black duster, and leather pants. With a freaking bike with skulls and voodoo what's it's on it.  
When I thought it couldn't get any worse he was heading right for me, and to knock it all off with a cherry on top, he pulled out a black katana.  
When he was almost on top of me (the guys had already caught up) he swerved and went for the goons behind me.  
He had some mad skills, which is putting it very mildly. He swung that sword like it weighed near to nothing and with great accuracy. There were 3 on his right and 2 on his left. He swung the bike in a 180, knocked the 3 guys over, drove forward and hit each one upside the head about 7 times total! Then he did another 180 to the right, by now they were getting up again. Time for round 2! He just went by and used the flat of the blade to hit them.  
By the time he was done with the goons had cutes, scrapes, bruises, and who knows what else.  
He got off the bike and I thought to myself "What did I do to deserve this punishment Fate? Why me? Couldn't you have picked some nerdy kid or a wrestler to get beat up?"  
"What's up? You ok, kid?" The biker said.  
Huh?  
"Aren't you going to beat me up like those punks over there?" Stupid question, but my common sense had left the building. What a surprise.  
He laughed. "Beat you up? I was sent to protect you. Call me a guardian angel of sorts. The names Memphis. Nice to meet you Zack."  
"My day just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the hour. Who sent you then? Kasha? Some alien dweebs or some black market guy? Take your pick."  
"I'm starting to like you kid. Yes, Kasha sent me. It was too dangerous for her to come and meet you."  
Ziiiinnnnnnnnggggg.  
Great guns, what else can go wrong?  
"Get down kid" He said pushing me on his bike.  
He drove like a lunatic. That was putting it mildly. He wove through traffic like nothing I had ever seen, or heard of, well people that lived to tell the tale of it.  
"Are you trying to get us killed!?" I yelled!  
"You think this is crazy? You haven't seen anything yet." He said giving the bike even more speed than I thought possible.  
Now we sailed around cars, almost lifting off the ground. I almost puked when he did a sharp left into Main Street. While my head was leaned over the bike I saw those goons from the library.  
Oh great. Can't I ever get a break today?  
"I know the feeling kid. Nothing ever goes your way. Don't worry if you don't get sick on my bike we'll lose 'em. If you do, I'll throw you off." He said.  
Oh great, a joking biker. What else today? Aliens from space. I wouldn't be surprised if the dead came back to life.  
Now we were in the wasteland of Texas zooming by shrubs and bushes, sand, and tumbleweeds. By the speed we were going we would make it to the desert in no time. That is if the goons behind us didn't catch up first.  
Pop! Pop! Bang!  
That is if they don't get a lucky shot in.  
"Kid can't you do anything to keep our heads intact?"  
"That's what helmets are for!" I yelled, "The name is Zack by the way"  
"Zack, whatever, don't you be smart-alecky at me right now! I mean using that stone to keep us from being shot while I get to HQ."  
Oh. "You're wasting time without correct thought visualization. Hear goes nothing." I tried reaching out to it, tried to visualize the power, a shield, anything. Nothing happened.  
"Come on kid, hurry it up." He said swerving, dodging bullets. We were losing ground.  
"I don't know how to work this thing. Got any tips?" I asked, yelling in his ear. Why does everyone think I can read their minds?  
"Oh come on, it's simple. Talk about someone wasting time here. THINK. SEE IT. USE IT, 3 simple rules. Use 'em now before we're Swiss cheese."  
I thought about a blue shimmering shield behind our backs. I saw it in my mind, almost real. Then it was there, deflecting the bullets.  
"Nice job, you sure you're not an old lady? You took forever to do that."  
"Ha-ha very funny. Why couldn't you just out run them? Or out maneuver them back in Stanford? Or you could have just beaten them up, throw them in jail, and be done with this?"  
"OK now for your next lesson. Make shards out of that shield and send them back to them. Don't worry about killing them; they're shades in dead bodies. In other words, don't feel guilty, they are from the underworld. No harm done."  
Ok this guy was crazy. Well until one of them sent a shard of black at my shield. My very body shivered when it connected with it. I knew if it broke, I would feel serious pain. I did what he said. 5 shards for 5 goons. Not a bad trade off eh? Though I missed on everyone.  
I tried again, but with 30. I hit two guys. The ones I hit just evaporated on contact.  
By now I was getting tired and very exhausted. I sent another 5 and hit two. Now there was only one left, but for some reason I knew this guy was going to be a pain.  
When I sent a shard at him, it passed right through him. I though what the crud.  
He then raised his arm to the sky…  
The next thing I knew there was a black shadow in the shape of a dragon and a lightning bolt hit the road in front of us.  
The dragon swooped down and….

Chapter 6  
Shadow  
Out of the shadow's walked Zarbock!  
"You got it right punk; I am back from the dead. Where shall we start eh? Maybe where you blew me up? Or zapped me for 3 days straight? Hmm. Hard to choose. How about where we last met and left me for dead?"  
"But I killed you. How can you come back three times, it's unheard of!"  
"I made a deal, a deal that will change all that is, was, or ever will be. Let's say, it started at the beginning of time, I was there, and I was not." He smiled. "Well I guess I'll show you for the rest of your life, you will never escape to stop my plans, no ours." He laughed. He unleashed the shades.  
I struggled with all I was worth. I used my powers and my might. But he was stronger; his will was stronger than my own.  
"Curse you forever, you coward." There was a bright flash light. A light that I knew all too well, dang showed up again. I jumped through time and space yet again. I was about sick and tired of this kind of travel.  
"You won't escape me forever, Jautier." He yelled as I speeded away to my next destination. The elders, fate, had big plans. And all I wanted to do was sleep in yesterday. I slammed to the ground, ouch. Why can't they make trans dimensional pillows?  
As I got up I wiped away the dirt and grass off of me, waiting for that irritating voice to sound. I looked around and saw that I was in a graveyard.  
"You finally made it Shadow. Welcome to my humble abode." He said in that sarcastic voice behind me.  
Grr. "Why, why of all the times, does it have to be now? You irritating monk."  
"Don't you be the sarcastic one." He laughed. "No thank you for saving your life? Why did I do it again? You know why, I need you, the world, no everything that has existed. You may not play the hero but you do have an important role in what will happen soon. So suck it up."  
"Why do you have to do this every time I meet you? Fine, now where are we?" I asked.  
"You don't know, even after all your training? You are far behind the times." He said in that irritating voice. "Ok, since you have no clue whatsoever, I'll tell you. We are nowhere."  
"Nowhere? This is a place, so it must be somewhere."  
"You are very behind in your studies. We are nowhere and somewhere. We are out of space, to say, it isn't a place, but it's not a place either. It's in between space. Ok, by now you should know it if you don't know it then I do not know why you are the child of prophecy."  
"Child what child I am not a child of which you speak of."  
"You ask of what child I speak of I speak of you."  
"Either you talk straight or I am leaving."  
"How will you leave, you don't know how you got nor do you know how to leave."  
"Well I know one thing for sure as long I keep walking and away from you I would be fine."  
He smiled and his smile it reached his long white bread, "how will you know which way you will walk, for this is nowhere and this is somewhere. If this is nowhere where will you walk, nor is there somewhere for you to go. If this is somewhere, you won't know where to walk for there is nowhere for to walk." He said with an amusing smile.  
"I'm starting to hate you monk. Now please enlighten me with your wise words, what do you want of me?" I asked with a resumed sigh.  
"First I would like you to meet my friend, he knows about the prophecy. He is helping us, he too is a part of it." The monk said.  
With a loud bang and a bright flash of light, and a tearing sound like cloth ripping, out came a…. figure.  
He was dressed in a black fedora, black duster, black boots, belt, and he had on leather gloves. Carrying a kid of about three years younger then me with him. I readied my sword to attack.  
"This is Memphis; in the world of 2012 he is what is known as a biker. But to compare since you have hair for brains, he would be a tough guy that can back it up. Do not attack. He is with us, on our side. The kid he has with him passed out in an explosion when they were coming here. This kid is the one of the prophecy, his name is Zack.

Chapter 7  
Zack  
When I came to, I saw a very weird sight. There was a monk, a guy with a glowing sword, and the biker Memphis looking at me. Where was I?  
"Who are you and if you're going to kill me, please make it fast." I said.  
"I like this kid, Shadow. He reminds me of me." The monk said laughing. The guy, not the biker, was glowering at the monk. I can understand that. "Let me introduce ourselves. I am monk, which is all you will call me, this is shadow, and you already know Memphis."  
I looked at Shadow and he looked to be about a few years older than me. But a few inches taller but he had a long sword, he had a look of a man who has gone through many experiences.  
"Ok, monk, where am I?" I asked.  
He grinned. "We are nowhere and somewhere."  
"Just to make it simple for you to understand we are at the beginning of time. If you can comprehend that." Said shadow "Well that is what I think this is where we are at."  
"You are almost correct. We are in a space outside of space. It is like we're here but not." The monk said.  
"I understand, I think."  
"You do? You know more than Shadow." He laughs. Shadow gives him the stink eye.  
"Am I missing something? Do you two hate each other or something?" I ask.  
"I don't hate Shadow, it's the only entertainment I get looking through all that is, was, or will be." The monk said.  
"You don't hate me? You have a weird way of showing it."  
"Um hmm, what am I doing here again? And I know you guys aren't normal."  
"You are right young one, we are not normal as you put it. You are here because you will play a part in keeping the universe in balance. If you fail, everything will change and die." The monk replied "You are here to learn, to grow, and above all to become what we all have been waiting for." He says eerily, with a foreboding tone.  
"You don't mean…..." Shadow exclaims.  
"You will not tell him. He must be ready, and yes I do mean that." The monk said.  
"Whatever. Who will teach him our ways? Me? You? Both?" Shadow asks.  
"Both of us will teach him since you don't know jack squat."  
"Hey I will teach him, just to show you that I am not worthless, that I remember my training."  
The monk smiles "I knew you would teach him all along."  
"I knew you would try something like that. Whatever, let's get this over with."  
"What am I training for exactly?" I ask, confused.  
"Come with me, I will teach you how to use a sword, and make your stamina grow." Shadow says.  
"And I will teach you our history and ways." Says the monk. And so begins my training, brutal and exhausting, for many months.

Chapter 8  
Zack  
"Come on kid how can you be the chosen one if you cannot even keep on your feet for more than ten seconds."  
"Go easy on the kid he is barely starting unlike you who have been doing this for years." Said the monk.  
"No, come at me with your all Shadow!"  
"You got it, kid."  
We took up positions. He made the first move. He came from a high right. I blocked and immediately did a U curve and aimed for his throat. He blocked it.  
"Dang thought I had you." I said.  
"I've been doing this for a long time, long before you were born. You're getting better though. Keep it up, you're doing better." He replied.  
We clashed again and again, countless times. Shadow won the majority but in a few I held my sword point at his exposed neck.  
"That is enough. Come here and rest, have some tea and let me tell you a story." The monk told me. After I sat where he told me and took a few sips of tea he started.

Chapter 9  
Zack  
"There is a story to everything, always a beginning and an end. That necklace that you wear also has a story, it is a story that is as old as time. It once kept the peace; it made the land it oversaw perfect, like the garden of Eve, no famine or disease. Though even in paradise there is evil.  
There were dragons, and their riders they lived in that land, and they gathered wisdom and taught all who lived there. They also watched over the land, though one was corrupted by the evil that poisons us to this day.  
He was the one that started the chain of events. His name was Sakia. He was the first to change, just like the angels in heaven, he started the revolution. He got followers, dragons and humans alike.  
But, it would have all been in vain if he couldn't win the loyalty of one dragon and rider in particular.  
By now I should tell you a little about the government they had. As all who live, there must be a ruler. This is where Athens got the idea about democracy.  
There ruled a council of 13, they were dragon riders, they were the ones who made the stone you wear around your neck. They charged it with the duty it has so far carried on. But Sakia was one of the council if 13.  
He needed the loyalty of either the 1st or 2nd in command. The problem was both of them had sworn to protect the land and to never harm it in a language that is lost to us so far.  
The only way he could do what he wanted was to take their dragons and change who they were entirely. And so he did. He captured their dragons with strong dark magic, and made them swear loyalty to him, the riders had no choice to follow him.  
They told him where the dia-mond was, for that was what's it name was then. They went to the summit of the mountain.  
Sakia tried to take Dia-mond, when he closed his hand around it, he knew that no man can control this power alone. He tried, bent his will around the shard, but to no avail. He knew that he had 2 choices, try to take control of it or release it and its power.  
He chose the latter, which to this day was a grave mistake. When he released it its power exploded, much like your nuclear bombs but more potent, it ripped through the fabric of space and time.  
He had opened up the first wormhole, in human history.  
Sakia was sucked through space and time and the Dia-mond was lost till you found it. It's full power locked up, the most evil person in all of time still bouncing around time about to come into this era, and the chosen holder of Dia-mond untrained. This is why we need to train you. This is why we need you to learn and understand the past. You are our only hope to beat him, to stop the destruction of everything. But, to every story that is passed down from mouth to mouth the story is distorted. This is the closest to the truth that I know.  
"Now back to training" And we continued with more energy than we started out.  
Until…

Chapter 10  
Zack  
When the sun set and it began to darken, I began to regain my energy. As we dueled I took the upper hand. When our swords clashed a bright light exploded from my sword and around my neck. Our swords met again and again, the light got brighter and brighter. When we broke away I saw that our swords glowed in the darkness. Shadow's was a dark red, and when I looked at mine it was a dark blue.  
"You found out how to use your spirit. Now our real training can begin" Shadow said.  
He came at me faster than before, but I was faster still. When I blocked him, I spun and swept my sword around. He was waiting for it. When they connected a great force came from where they touched. A white light began to grow and a force pushed me back, but I knew to struggle against it. It was instinct. Then.  
Our will clashed. His was a great wall of fury, mine was timid, more like the ocean, while his was a hurricane. There was light all around us, it was like seeing for the first time when you stay in a dark place for a long time.  
But this light wasn't like natural light, this light was sparkling with energy, it was like the universe was alive, breathing.  
I didn't have time to process this; I was trying to stay alive.  
Shadow was going at me with ferocity unlike anything he has come at me so far. I blocked and ducked under his swings and blows. Every chance I could I attacked but he was 3 steps ahead of me always.  
He got under my guard and I tried to block his attack, but it was too strong. He knocked me down. He held his sword at my exposed throat. He started to swing, and I saw in his eyes, his eyes had a murderous look, and I knew if he could he would strike me down.  
"ENOUGH" Shouted the monk.  
I could see that Shadow had a look of hatred in his eyes but it slowly disappeared and then there was a red glow that had begun to shine at his chest at which he reached, and touched a necklace and almost in an instant he calmed down, and started to walk away and out of nowhere there was a beach at which Shadow was standing at then the monk walked up to me and I asked "What is with Shadow he just tried to kill me just then?". The monk sighed and had a look of sadness "Let me tell you the story of Shadow's history."  
"It started when shadow had become the hero of time but there was one problem he was young and had a temper like no other. Then one day during one of the times he was so out of control he was attacking the castle where the princess was, but even our strongest magicians and warriors could not stop him. When it seems that all hope was lost there was one that could stop him but she did not had to use violence against him. You see all she did was sing a melody and it had seem to calm him down, upon which he had seen the destruction he had cause so he fled and hid himself for 20 days and 20 nights. Fearing for the worst the princess sent out a search team but they had retuned 3 days later and saying that he was nowhere to be found at which the maiden came to the princess and saying that she would succeed where others have failed at which the princess allowed her to find shadow, after 17 days she had return with Shadow walking next to her which upon the sight the people thought that she had bewitched him but when the people tried to harm her, Shadow stepped in front her and the people who knowing what Shadow could do. They left her alone but when news had reach the castle of Shadow's return the princess came and faces Shadow surrounded by her soldiers.  
She did the wrong thing and tried to command him but he said. "If you were any smarter you would not do that again you better be glad she has me calmed down to the point I can talk straight." Just then there the necklace around Shadow's neck glowed, emitting a bright red glow. At which Shadow grip the necklace and by the way the girl reacted you could tell something had happen between the two just then the princess who was madly in love with Shadow grabbed the girl and started to hurt the girl upon seeing this shadow said. "Bad move."  
As soon as he said that he grabbed the girl and disappeared into thin air at which the princess sent me to find shadow and the girl but when I found shadow it had seem like shadow was mad with grief when he saw me he just walked away from me. I followed him but almost immediately he had seem to disappear but found him sitting at the shoreline then he said to me "Are you here to take me and Luna back to the castle?" "Who is Luna of who you speak of?"  
"The girl who was with me was Luna. She is the only one who can help me control myself, but when we got here to the beach, she went in to a deep sleep and probably will never wake again, but there has to be a chance she will awaken." I swear that I have never seen a grown man cry but they weren't the tears of sadness it was the tears of one who has lost someone precious in their live then I saw something shining in the distance, but when I tried to walk over to it, Shadow would be in front of me to stop me but I asked what was over there then he told me.  
"That is the casket where Luna is in but I made it out of diamond to keep the elements from destroying her feature it was only a temporary but I think that I may have to place her spirit in the Raike." Upon which Shadow walked over to the all of the sudden there was a flash of light and just as quickly it had vanished but at the same time the body of Luna had also vanished at which the Raike became what you saw, the red gem around his neck. Like you saw it can calm him down."  
"As you see shadow has all ways worked by himself so he does not know how react, and to have a partner thrust onto him. So do not blame him for his actions earlier."  
"Are you done telling him about my past monk?" Shadow said "I don't like people knowing about my past or my mistakes. Leave it" Shadow walked off in the distance.  
"Don't worry about him. He will get over it, we must know one another's past and trust one another completely to get through the ordeals ahead of us. I shall train you until he gets back. Ready? GO!"  
The monk fought even harder than Shadow. I stood no chance against him, every time I blocked one of his attacks two more were following right behind it. Our battles barely lasted longer than a few minutes, ending with his sword being at my exposed throat.  
After 25 matches he called quits. "Let's rest for tomorrow. We will start again at pre-dawn." He walked back to a hut I didn't see before.  
How did that get there? Now I looked around me, there were 3 in total. I guessed each for the monk, shadow, and me. I took the one on my right.  
When I looked in there, it looked exactly like my room back at home with a few posters of my favorite hero's and movies. There was a computer, desk, bed, chair, and a bamboo rug. Though I didn't fully look at the room, I was too tired with all my bruises and my energy gone. I fell asleep right after my head touched the pillow.  
What I thought was hard for those few weeks, I was wrong. All that training was easy compared to what was going to happen when I woke up. My worst nightmare and my happiest moments were that one day, though it felt more like a century passed in those 24 hours.

Chapter 11  
Shadow  
"Wake up Shadow! It's time to train, if you sleep all day, how will we get anywhere? So stop moping and get your lazy butt on that training field." The monk yelled.  
I woke up groggily, when I saw who woke me up, I was very angry. "Get up yourself. Leave me alone, you can train the kid, with all your vast knowledge and infinite power. Go ahead tell everything about me to him, why should I care? Huh? It's not like I don't want to hide my mistakes. I want to get them all out in the open so people can judge and laugh, why should I care?" I said sarcastically "Let me sleep, you go ahead and toil, I want some rest."

"You want to rest? REST? EVIL DOES NOT REST NOR SHALL YOU SHADOW! I am tired of your attitude; we are going to fix that today. Come with me" The monk yelled at me.  
"No"  
That was my first mistake. The senile monk hit me upside the head with his oak cane. It felt like my head was going to crack in half! "What did you do that for you senile old monk? Leave me alone! "That was my second mistake." He grabbed me and lifted me up off the ground. When I look in his eyes, I thought the flames of hell would shoot from them! He pushed me away from him so I had no choice but to stand and regain my balance.  
"You will not mope about. You will not say no to me. You will NOT sit here and turn to dust! You will get off your lazy butt and train Zack. You will not question what I do. You will do as I say. NOW TRAIN HIM!" Every time he said a word he whacked me with his oaken staff. When he finished I felt like I was dead, my body was numb, I felt like the dead, and it was a really, really horrible day. I did the only thing I could do, I went in the direction of the training field, with a thought in my head and vengeance in my heart.  
As we got to the field we saw that the kid was already waiting with his wooden sword on his shoulder and a grin waiting for me.  
"How are you today Shadow? Ready for a fight?" The kid said with a smile on the verge on a smirk. I ground my teeth.  
"Yea kid, c'mon and bring it." I said as I got my practice sword. We took our stances.  
"You get first move Shadow."  
I was glad he said that. I came at him with a blinding speed. I fainted to his right, and then I reversed to the left with a spin. His sword was ready to block it. I expected no less. I pushed him away with brute force, he stumbled back 3 steps. That was all I needed. I aimed at his leg with a thrust, when he went to block it with a sweep; I swept it up and to the left. It was a hard move to do since you had to work against the momentum. To my astonishment he saw through the move, his sword was ready to block the attack at his throat.  
"Surprised Shadow?" The kid said.  
Now it was his turn to attack, and attack he did. He came at me with an onslaught of moves, moves that took me years to learn and master. I did my best to block them all, I even used some of the energy from Raike, but to no avail. He got me in all my chakra points. Someone told him of this exercise it seems.  
"What was that Shadow? Can't you do better? Beaten by a kid who knows next to nothing about swordplay, while you, you Shadow, who was a hero in your dimension, defeated many monsters and villains, who is a sword master. How can you let such shame, such disgrace occur? Maybe I should teach him, since you know nothing as ever. Can't you just beat a kid?" The monk said in his irritating voice I remember all too well, every time he uses that I remember all the times he's used it. I got so angry I felt my aura, my energy around my body flare out and up.  
I felt power rise in me, power that I haven't felt in a long, long time. This was an ancient power that few people can use, though everyone living thing can unlock. This was the Aura Burst. I had only used it one time, and it was a mistake at the time, I used it in my toughest battle but as soon I felt the energy surge through me I subsided the energy to keep it from happening again.  
"Come Shadow, what do you got? Can you beat me as you did in the other duels we had last time?" He asked with another smirk.  
I wasted no time. As soon as those words were out of his mouth at leaped and struck at him. He blocked. I spun and aimed at his legs, while doing so made my aura stretch to my sword, knowing that I could break his sword and legs when it hit. What happened next surprised me beyond all words, for I have never seen the likes of it.  
His sword was glowing blue, contrast to mine which was red, blocking my sword and not even moving an inch. For the first time I considered, how long was I out?  
"You finally understand Shadow. You were asleep for what could have been 20 Earth days. But as you know no time passes. I trained Zack while you were out, so fight, and see whose will is stronger."  
I could see the changes now, his stance, confidence, bigger muscles, and slightly longer hair. (Along with old bruises.) He smiles just like that irritating monk. I gained power from my anger, my aura flared a brighter red.  
We clashed again and again, always having to force the other away, knowing from the beginning that we were equal in strength and stamina, knowing that we could battle for days on end, knowing that we could destroy this place with this battle.  
"We are equal Zack, what shall you do?" I asked.  
"I know that you know that if we continue something terrible will happen, so for now, let's take a break." He said with a laugh.  
"Yes, let's take a break" I turned away waiting for him to come to me. When he passed me I came up behind him with my sword at his throat. "Remember Zack, the first rule of battle is to never turn your back, even on a friend. Also, remember that the battle is never over until someone leaves the ring." I said letting my sword drop. I was weary now of him. He didn't even try and break out of the hold; I know he was expecting it.  
"Let's have some lunch Shadow; I would like to discuss some things with you." He said it in an eerie voice. I followed reluctantly, almost knowing what he was going to ask…..

Chapter 12  
Zack  
During the 20 days that I was training with the monk he had put me through the hardest training session of my life like trying to run 10 miles while carrying the monk, with a bag on each arm weighing 5 pounds each. Every two days the monk would add 5 more pounds and along with that having sparing matches with him every day is to a point to where all of my bones would break. He pushed me to the very tip of my breaking point the first 7 days.  
On the eighth morning he came up to me, "I shall teach the ways of our order, new powers for you to master, but you must be willing to learn."  
Through all the training I went through, yes, I was ready, for I suspected that something was coming, something great for him to push me so hard. "Yes, I am ready monk; I am ready to take on all that you throw at me. Teach me all you know and all you can."  
"Good answer, I would have made you work harder if you said no until you said yes. I shall teach you, you must be able to beat Shadow when I wake him up in 12 days' time. I shall teach you the Aura Burst technique. Very few people can do it, but with the power you already wield, it should be easy. Focus your energy, your aura I guess. Imagine that a cloud of energy has enveloped your body. Make it into reality."  
I tried to do exactly as he said, but nothing happened. "What am I doing wrong?"  
"What are you picturing in your mind? What is the color, shape, and size?"  
"I pictured it a dark red, in the shape of a tornado and a foot taller than me. Why do you ask?"  
"You did it all wrong. I thought you knew what color your aura was. It's a dark blue, shaped like a flame, blowing all about and flickering, it is also about a foot and a half taller than you."  
I pictured what he told me and felt a pleasant sensation. It was like a warm fire was licking my skin. When I opened my eyes, what a sight met them! My skin was ablaze with a rich dark blue and it was transparent.  
"You did great! You are one of my best students that I had ever taught." He muttered to himself, "What else could he do?"  
"What do I do now?"  
"Now picture your aura, but now make it flare outward and then back in, make it go back inside of your body."  
I did what he said. It felt like a cold gripped my chest for an instant.  
"You will feel a cold every time you do it; it is one of the after effects of using that power. This is enough for today, tomorrow we will work on something new, something you would think of as "fun"." He said with a grin.  
Now, like Shadow, I was starting to dislike that smile, which was devilish and full of a hint of what was to come. It was something I was not going to like according to his smile.

Chapter 13  
Zack  
What awaited me the next day was pure torture. The Monk made me run 30 laps, saying it was practice. He made me do it for 2 days.  
"Your stamina should be at the right pace. Now you are going to do a new technique with your aura. You must make a very good picture in your head, and picture your armor.  
I tried to picture in my head a bluish color armor with spikes and everything. You know what happened?  
My body caught on FIRE  
"Don't panic, it happens, the fire isn't real. Your aura is going haywire from you lack of concentration, discipline, etc., chose whichever one you think is best." The monk says laughing.  
"If you are done laughing, tell me how to stop my aura from doing a fireworks show."  
"You still don't understand? Picture it, and it will happen"  
And so I did. You know what happened next?  
It finally went out, but it left my skin a reddish color and left my skin searing with smoke going in the air. The monk was laughing all the while too.  
"Are you going to teach me or are you just going to laugh me to death?"  
"Fine, fine. Try again, this time don't catch yourself on fire, or you will spontaneous combust." The monk said smiling.  
I tried again, picturing blue armor, studded spikes on the back with plates on the front, helmet with a spike protruding from the front, and chainmail legs. You know what happened next?  
It all appeared but I came crashing down. Know why?  
"You forgot to make the mass as light as air, you have to control how your aura forms, whether it be light or small. You have to get the mass right, if you don't it won't do you any good. Like with the armor, it will either be too heavy, or as light as paper and just as destroyed."  
"You forgot to tell me that! ….."  
As the days progressed I made no improvements with the aura armor. I was too slow, too weak. It was exhausting every time I tried to use it. By what the Monk said, the aura armor would protect me from the deadliest of projectiles and heat. When day 20 arrived, I made little progress with the move and as the day passed, Shadow woke up….

Chapter 14  
Shadow  
"Hey Shadow can you tell me what Luna was like. You know before she died?" asked Zack at the sound of that I froze in my steps at which I asked "Why do you want to know what she was like and besides it has nothing to do with what we are training you for." "Shadow I heard that is best to talk about thing and besides I like to hear it from you, you know your side of the story of what happen and not from the monks point of view  
I let out sigh and said "Well as you know after I went into hiding for 20 days and the princess sent out a search party they did find me, but just they saw me I, erased their memories of seeing me and that is how they told the princess they could not find me, but when Luna came looking for me I was about to do the same thing I had did to the search party, but just as I was about erase Luna's she told me not to worry that she was there to help me. But I learned not to trust anyone except those who knew my true name."  
"So what is you true name?"  
"Do you honestly think I would just give away my true name like paper? Kid have you learned nothing from the monk?" I asked  
"The monk didn't teach me about true names, I ask again, what are true names?" Zack asked again, irritated, in some ways he is just like the monk!  
I sighed and said "You are given two names. One is your birth name. The other is the name of your being. The name of your being is a name that sums up all that you are, it changes when your personality changes. It is highly personal and if anyone knows it, they can control you, make you do anything they want. That is the true name. Oh, and one more thing about true names, if you know yours and say it very quietly, your being will ripple with the power. Only one person has ever figured out my true name and she is sealed up in Raike."  
"She? Wait do you mean Luna?"  
"Yes she had found out during the first night when she was staying with me, we were attacked by a group of half demons trying to kidnap Luna, but when I tried to stop them, they overpowered me with their magic. As they were taking Luna away she screamed my name."  
"As i heard her screaming my name something inside me snapped. Everything that I had ever done, thought, or did, every life experience, flowed into my mind, I saw it all at once, and knew one word that controlled my very being. I screamed my true name out loud, and felt myself tremble with power, and I unleashed it on those demons, it was explosive and deadly to all around, if I had not controlled it, to shape it to not hit her. As the dust I saw that Luna was shaking with fear at which I said "I am sorry for that." But after I said that we should rest and after Luna had fallen asleep, I cast a spell to protect her then I fled because of my shame. After running for two days I came to rest at a cave at the foot of a mountain, but I had only began to rest when she came. I had heard her footsteps which had stopped at the mouth of the cave then I said. "Why did you follow me here? Leave me alone with my shame and guilt. Please"  
"What shame and what guilt? You should have none about what had happened Shadow." She said  
"What shame and guilt?" I ask. "The shame and guilt of not protecting you, of not being able to being able to defeat the ones that hurt you!" I yelled.  
"You protected me when it matter, I did not get take away, what is there to worry about? You did what you could, you couldn't have done anything more, you used all your energy. What shame is there? What guilt is there? There is none I say. Stop moping and come back with me!"  
"There is guilt and shame Luna. I wasn't strong enough; I didn't have the will, or the energy, or the courage. I shouldn't be alive!" I exclaimed now up and waving my arms at her.  
"You did have the power, you found your true name, you said it!" She said in a calm voice.  
"I said it out loud! I may have saved you two days ago, but what about tomorrow, or in a year? Huh? Will I be strong enough to protect you when you most need it?" I asked weary of this argument.  
"When you most need it, you will find the power you need, just like two days ago. You must believe in yourself, if you don't how will you find your potential? If you doubt yourself you will lose who you are! Now come with me Shadow. Come out of this darkness and into the light." She said.

When she looked at me, I saw a beautiful light shining in her eyes. Her eyes were full of hope and love, of the light of day. I knew that if the need arises I could do anything to save her, to protect her. For she would never leave me, this I saw in her eyes. I walked toward her, and I took her hand. "Come let me lead you out of the darkness now." And so saying, we walked out of that cave, never looking back, only toward the future. Until… well you know what happened to Luna. If I had the power, I would try to bring her back." He said with a pained expression, and look at me. "Zack, if you had the power, would you help me bring Luna back?"  
Immediately reaching up, Zack touched the necklace at which it began to glow as I saw that Zack had an idea. "If I did, yes, but how will I be strong enough, if you can't do it, who can?"  
"I would, but I am not strong enough, I am close to the max of my strength. But, you, you can do it, if you tried. You are far stronger than me, stronger than you realize." I said. "The reason why is the curse made it impossible for me to free her, it saw me putting Luna in Raike so it had made itself stronger them me. I can form the body for her but I can't fully free her from the prison of Raike."  
Just then I heard a pair of footsteps running towards us then I heard the monk saying gasping for air. "Shadow…. the … castle… is under attacked." At that I jumped up at ran to the monk saying "what, what is attacking the castle? Tell me." The monk looked up at me his face pale as chalk and said "A dragon." Turning to Zack and said "Lets armor up." And ran off to my hut to grab my suit of armor and started to don it after having been doing this for years I slipped it on in a few minutes

Chapter 15  
Zack  
I was standing there when I saw Shadow running back to where me and the monk where at but he was covered in black Armor with a weird symbol on his chest and flying a white cape then he said to me. "Why are you not armored up yet?" I told Shadow "I do not have a suit of armor." Just then there was a bright flash of light and just as quickly is the light appeared it had disappeared and in front of Shadow stood a suit of armor "Well now you do, now hurry up and armor up." At once Shadow turned to the monk and asked.  
"Can you open a portal to my world? Get us as close to the castle as you can, Shrike would be best, but if the dragon's flame hasn't destroyed the gate to Pickens, get us there."  
Then Shadow turn to me and saw that I barely had the leggings on. "Come on kid you are slower than the solar eclipse and trust me that is slow." He walked over to me and finished putting on the rest of the armor just as Shadow was done helping me put the armor on, we heard the monk say "Shadow, Zack I got the portal open, you better hurry and jump through before it closes on us."  
At which Shadow started to run towards the monk, I followed Shadow through the portal.  
When I entered the portal, first of all I felt like my stomach was left behind, 3g's of force I also felt, like my body was going to rip into little pieces. Then I felt a tugging sensation like I was being pulled in different directions.  
The portal itself was amazing, it was like every different shade of blue at the same time, every shade of pinks, purples, reds, yellows, just about every color of the rainbow you can imagine. The colors were crystalline and solid, plus shiny and dull.  
The sight was amazing, it took my breath away. I looked at Shadow. He actually looked like he was bored. His face was pretty much devoid of emotion as we traveled.  
Then all too soon the ride was over. The exit looked like a black hole, which is an understatement; it was the blackest black you could think of. As we passed through the mouth I felt pressure consume me, the exit was trying to pull me apart. I felt like it was trying to stretch me, then it was inverting me, and then I felt… nothing.  
We had passed through the portal into a new world. The world Shadow had come from and left….  
I landed hard, and became dazed. My body hurt all over, like it was on fire and burning. I smelled acrid smoke and tasted blood and death and decay, and a little bit of burning flesh. I opened my eyes reluctantly, and wished I had fallen asleep, never to see this sight before me.  
The village was burning, smoke rising in the air in curls and wisps. Huts on fire and people running around, everything in chaos. People were burning alive, great birds, vultures, in the air looking for fresh meat, drawn to the smell of death. People screaming and going in all directions.  
Then I remembered Shadow and the Monk. Where were they? Was this the village they were talking about?  
I tried to get up, but my body was weak and I was still disoriented to move with full armor on. Boy, never ever, wear full armor, it's just plain heavy and useless.  
"Zack, come on! Get up! Help us get everything under control." Yelled a voice, I didn't know whether it was the Monk or Shadow. I didn't care anyways. The voice gave me new hope and with it, more strength. I got up slowly, and very, very painfully.  
I looked over to where I heard the voice. I saw Shadow trying to put out the fire on the huts and villagers.  
"Monk, I said put us as close to the dragon, not right by it! You want to die before we even get a chance to defend ourselves."  
"Oh well, Shadow! Let's do what we have to do before we get killed." He said with a solemn face. "We're wasting time, I'll draw it out. You guys try and find a way to kill it. Poor beast. Follow me, we must not battle by the village, it has enough damage already."  
Shadow growled at the words "poor beast". I wonder why? We followed the Monk up the hill, heading away from the village. As we walked we saw more smoke rising up in the air and a rotten smell, the smell of death, coming from something that gorges itself every day on the innocent and poor. But, there was something else, a feeling inside my gut. Then I saw images, thoughts, no more like, impressions.  
I saw a black robed person with a staff and something else I couldn't recognize, but it sent ice cold shivers down my spine, and terror down in my gut. This robed figure was evil, more evil than anything that I have encountered in all my 1,000's of years…  
Wait 1000's of years?  
"Dragon, you shall do my bidding. You shall do my will. I command thee with my staff and darkest magic, I command thee to destroy every village and feast on the flesh of the innocent, young, old, sinners, evildoers, the poor and wealthy. Do my bidding beast. Lest thee burn and crumble to stone, and be petrified. Show no mercy. You shall be my SLAVE!" The robed figure shouted the last word, then my vision went dark and cloudy. I saw death and disease. I saw the evilest of actions and felt my soul being tainted and withering away into a shriveled husk, felt the good in me flee away from whence it came. My heart went dark….  
My vision cloudy…..  
Falling…..  
Falling….  
"Zack! Wake up!" I heard a voice from far away. It sounded like Shadow's. "Finally, what happened?"  
"I saw.. I saw visions. Visions from, I think a dragon, the dragon we're hunting. A roved figure, spell, chanting." I stammered, trying to not forget and tell them what I saw. "The dragon's soul shriveling into a dark husk. It felt like I was the dragon, I felt what she felt. It was horrible. We have to save her."  
"Her? The dragon is a she? How do you know? She will kill us if we delay in killing her. We can't do anything but take her out of her misery Zack."  
"I know how to save her. Don't ask me how, it was implanted in her memories I think. Come on! We have to hurry!" I said getting up and running toward the top of the hill. When we got to the top we saw a cave a little ways down, the area around it was cleared from fire. Trees burned to ashes, same as the grass.  
We were going down the hill, we knew the dragon sensed our presence as soon as we were a few miles away. It probably was watching us right now.  
We proceeded with caution anyway. We made slow progress, but we didn't break anything going down anyway, that's something good.  
The cave was bigger and farther than I thought, I didn't even know the hill was a small mountain, well that's how it look now anyways. The cave entrance was about a 100 feet across and 150 feet tall. The clearing? I can't even imagine how big that was. Just take it from me, it was huge.  
As we descended on flat land and took a few steps, there was an earthshattering roar. My ears almost fell off! Then there were striking blue eyes out of the darkness, and I might have imagined it, but there were bright sapphire lights in the center of the blue, like a robot.  
As the dragon stood up, the ground rumbled and buckled. It shook back and forth as the great beast exited the cave and stood in front of us with intelligent eyes.  
"You have come here at your own peril! You have come here to slay me, have you not? I will have no mercy on you, either!" The voice reverberated off the insides of my skull and left me woozy and disoriented. Then she breathed fire and I felt an intense heat like no other….

Chapter 16  
Shadow  
I saw what the dragon was about to do. I immediately jumped in front of Zack. I felt intense pain, flames licking over my body. My armor and long sword melting, like it did in a smelters furnace. I was looking down a long tunnel. My vision was turning black around the edges.  
Intense pain.  
More blackness in my vision.  
Please, please let it end soon.  
So much pain, my hair burning, clothes burning, skin burning…  
My vision blurred, seeing black, only a pinprick of light. Something jumped in front of me.  
I had just been banished when I had turned 12, I had been told that It was to dangerous to keep me with the tribe. I walked for a day, at which I came to a mouth of a cave. I came face to face with a suite of armor. I slowly walked up to it and was about to touch it when it raised it hand and snapped it's finger and in a puff of clouds summoned a two handed sword and swung it downwards.  
I jumped backwards and when the sword hit the ground it made a shock wave which made me fly backwards and slammed into a boulder I looked up and saw the suite of armor walking towards me. I raised my hand up and the back of my hand began to glow and the suit of armor stopped in misstep. I could stop time! But I looked down at my hand and the glowing had begun to fade I looked around for a weapon and saw a long sword belted on the hip of the suit of armor I ran to it and grabbed the sword and yanked on the sword and backed away from the suit of armor as time began to flow again I took a stance when I saw the suit of armor was still coming at me.  
I charged at it and hit it with the long sword and upon contact the armor collapse in a dark cloud of smoke, and the only thing that was left was the scabbard of the long sword. I walked over to the scabbard and belted it over my shoulder. Just then I heard the sound of clinking metal I tightened my grip on the long sword.  
I spun around and saw a figure sitting on what appeared to be a horse.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Shadow."  
"Well Shadow how is it that you easily defeated the cursed armor?"  
"Not to be rude or anything but that is none of your business."  
Just then there was a flash of light and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by three knights and their blades formed a triangle around my neck.  
"Do you know who you are talking to swordsman?"  
"No I do not know who I am talking to so please tell me who I am talking to."  
"Wise guy huh well let's see how wise you are without your head"  
"Stop if you harm him I will personally see you executed, you got that."  
Just then the out of nowhere there was a girl about my age standing in front of me just then the knights removed their swords from my neck I looked around and saw the knights where knelling in front of the girl said "I am princess Aurora, my farther is king of Pickens. So Shadow what are you doing here and how did you destroy the curse armor?"  
"Well you majesty all I did was hit it with it's own long sword and it crumbled and became a dark cloud of smoke. And why am I here you ask is because I am a wandering swordsman."  
At which the knight where snickering like they did not believe me. I looked at the princess and said "well if you excuse me I have to get going." I bowed to her and then turn to leave when I heard the Princess say. "Shadow? Why don't you come with us back to the castle?" then I heard the knights armor groan as they move and I heard one of them say "Princess is that wise and how can you trust this guy you would not know if he will try to kill you in the middle of the night?" just then I heard the princess say "Do you doubt my wisdom soldier?"  
"No your majesty."  
"Well Shadow do you want to come with me and serve me as one of my guard?"  
I turned around and looked at the princess and said "I will serve you princess."  
Then my memories jumped to five years later when I had finish a mission the princess had given me to escort a caravan of supplys for her army. I looked at a village from a distance and I saw it ablaze I ran to it and at the entrance of the village I saw a pile of bodies and I looked around and saw the Pickens royal families symbol.  
That is when I lost my control and attack the Princess' castle.  
The pain lessened. The burning stopped. The figure in front of me, who was it, had a sword, parting the flames. His body was concealed from me from the bright blue flames pouring from the dragon's mouth.  
It looked like Zack…  
It was Zack!  
"Run fool! You can't stand up against it face on! Run!" I tried yell  
He didn't even turn around. Then I saw the sword.  
My body went cold. Ice went down my spine. My brain froze. I felt pure terror. I thought they were destroyed.  
We are dead.  
Impossible.  
It can't be.  
Not now.  
They should have been destroyed.  
I saw the flames eat them, melt them.  
Can't be real, though I knew it was.  
If the greatest survived, then the rest did too.  
No.  
No.  
NO!  
The sword Zack held,  
the sword he was using,  
the greatest one he held,  
he held,  
The World Eater!

Chapter 17  
Zack  
Time slowed. The fire stilled. The heat went cold. Standing there in the blaze was a gray robed man.  
"Are you ready to take on the responsibility? Are you ready to take on a burden?" The robed figure asked.  
"Who are you? What did you do to the dragon? Why?" I almost screamed.  
"He is not one of us. He was cast out. The thing that should be a man is no man, he is pure evil. We cast out Sakia from the council of ours, but he is Sakia no longer. I ask again, are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
There was a flash of light. The light went around the figure, a golden color, soft and bright, like a golden pillow. Then the light consumed everything.  
When it died down the robed figure was gone, but in his place stood a sword encased in stone. Time was still stopped.  
I walked toward the sword. It was embedded down to it's hilt to the ground. From what I could tell, it was a darkish green color, on the verge of black. It looked like it was made of wood.  
I touched the hilt and felt a sudden desire. I put both hands on the hilt and pulled. I was filled with ecstasy for some reason. The rock gave, the sword was pulled free. Then the air was filled with darkness, the world's light went out. It was more like shadows. I felt a great weight fall upon me. It knocked the air out of my lungs. But as soon as it came, it went and the world was filled with light.  
I looked at the sword I held. The blade ended in a half moon shape, looking very sharp. It looked like it was made of a type of blue metal, though it was not any metal that existed on Earth. The blade was very thin, less than a millimeter thick at the edges, the middle was maybe a half millimeter. The hilt what I took was a green, was actually a blue tinged with gray making it look like shadows.  
The sword felt like an extension of my arm, weightless almost like it was an actual limb. Then I felt the power coursing through the sword running into my body.  
It was nothing like I had ever experience. It was like a wave of pure energy, no a tsunami raging through me. I felt like I would lose myself in its vast depths, but it calmed down at my thoughts.  
"I am one of the Seven Swords of the Shadows. What is your will?"  
Had I just thought that?  
"Does thou wish to learn how to use me?"  
I did not just imagine that. But I did kind of want to know how to use it to save the people who mean a lot to me.  
"I shall show you how, watch, listen, and learn."  
Images went through my mind. Images of people who wielded this sword. Death, destruction, moves, blood, people falling from it's blade, how to use the power…  
Then it was over.  
Time began to flow in the world where Shadow lived. Then he jumped in front of me. I knew he would die from the blaze.  
I shoved him out of the way, raising my hands, holding the Sword out. The flames parted before it, consuming those that tried to burn me. Then the inferno was over.  
Shadow was whispering something.  
"How are you still alive? Ah yes, I see, you wield one of the Seven Swords of Shadows. It is no match against me. The darkness makes me stronger while it sucks away your will and soul. Come, face me coward. Can you beat me?" Then the dragon lunged with tooth and claw.  
I dodged its claws and raised my sword against its teeth. The was a great explosion, my energy was drained. I fell to the ground, the sword scattered away.  
"See? You can't fight me with shadows. The darkness consumes shadows and those that it consumes make it stronger. I shall kill your friends first, then I will eat you next.  
The dragon walked over to Shadow. I screamed a high pitch noise that burned my throat.  
What can I do? How do I stop her? Help, please help me!  
Crawl to the sword.  
And so I did.  
The dragon had reach Shadow. It was using her claw to peel off his armor.  
I touched the hilt.  
She was lowering her mouth to his head.  
I would not let Shadow die here in some barren land where no one would try and find us. I found my resolve.  
The sword was in my hand, it glowed a bright blue, the darkness had left the sword and it shown like ice from a glacier. My body moved at an impossible speed.  
Sword and teeth met.  
"I will not let you kill my friends!" I yelled.  
An explosion erupted from the blade. The dragon was knocked almost back to the entrance to her lair. I flew at her rage fueling me.  
I swung my sword and she blocked with a claw. Another explosion. We fought, me attacking and she blocking. Then after what seemed like an eternity her energy finally gave. She fell. I held my blade over her exposed throat. I swung.  
I swung at her forehead.  
My blade went through her scales, touching her very soul, destroying, the spells of darkness, and hatred. The purifying blade, the light, reaching inside her shattered, darkened mind. Freeing.  
Free.  
Freedom!

Chapter 18  
Shadow  
I slowly got up on my feet I stumbled over to Zack and said to him "You fool why do you have the World Eater?" I raised my hand and the back of my hand began to glow. I saw the dragon was getting up and was about to breath another valley of fire, and looking at Zack and saw that he was frozen in time, I sighed. I was about to make time began again when l turned around, and came face to face to a robed figured who was standing in front of the dragon.  
"You have been given a great burden, and also great power. Ye have yielded it greatly and to the benefit of many lives. This is a gift, use it wisely. It is a burden, please use it well." The figure said. He withdrew a sword from his robe and sunk it into the ground. "Take this sword and protect the innocent. Tools that are tainted by evil wills and thoughts can be made pure by using them for the greater good. So, take this blade and purify, make this sword, that was once a destroyer of nations and bringer of fire, make this fire, into a greater weapon then it once was. Make it into a tool of good." He said. His body began to glow. Then the light died down. I went over to the sword, I felt a feeling, a need to pick it up, to use it.  
And so I did. As I touched the hilt, I felt a warmth, a contentment. My hands closed around the hilt it fire coursed through my body, spilling, heat that was both unbearable but, that made me want more. I pulled the sword out of the ground.  
When the tip of the sword came out, fire engulfed the sword, a darkened fire. It went to the hilt, then my hands, and soon my whole body was engulfed.  
I saw, felt, and experience, hopelessness. Then, a pain indescribable, much like my body and soul was burning. Then light engulfed my mind, then the pain subsided.  
As I opened my eyes I saw the sword had a white fire instead of the dark fire that came out of it. As I looked at the sword I came to realize I have seen this, it was a vague memory. The memory was filled with terror, filled with apprehension, and a foreshadowing sensation. Then it hit me.  
The Fang Blade.  
Impossible, I destroyed this sword with my very own hands. I throw it into the volcano of the ancients. This sword of pure evil and it survived the hottest volcano. The sword that was made from the very tooth of the dragon's ancient mother that stood before us now. The dragon that destroyed numerous villages and people. It was the dragon that killed my mother.

Chapter 19  
Zack  
The dragon rose, scales turning from black to a deep blue.  
"Thank you, I have suffered a great deal under his evil spell, thank you. There is nothing that I can do or say that shows my appreciation. If you need my help in the future please don't hesitate to ask." She bowed her head toward me.  
"I am just glad I could save a life today. I know it wasn't your fault, I saw it in your memories." I said to her. "Shadow, where… What is that?" I said in disbelief. He was using his aura to heal his body and was looking at the sword like it was the plague itself. The sword was on fire with a white fire, it was straight like a fang but was three feet longer then my own sword.  
"Zack." He said  
Then darkness swirled all around us, shadows floating, and smelled like death and rotting meat.  
"DRAGON! I told thee to destroy all and show no mercy. For your insolence and siding with these hero's, you will pay your life as the price!" Said a robed figure that I vaguely remember as the guy called Sakia. He stepped out of the swirling darkness, and raised his hand. Black thunderbolts and fire flew from it straight at her. I ran, and raised my sword to take the hit.  
The impact was tremendous! It was like a freight train weighed down with steel and brick striking my sword. But it held. The weight lessened suddenly and I lost my balance. As I went forward the figure hit my face with his fist. I felt half of my face break as I went at supersonic speed the other way. When I landed I was in the forest, I could barely see the dragon and her cave.  
Pain terrible pain rushed through me, like a tsunami, threatening to destroy me. I went in and out of consciousness. The light had faded from the trees when I woke up. Darkness greeted me. My face was either all bruised over, my skin hanging off my face, or my skull broken or fractured. I would say the latter. I heard leaves rustle, like something large was coming. I sat up quickly to realize that the form was huge, but to my mistake, pain burst through my brain. I lost consciousness again, to wake up days later….

Chapter 20  
Shadow  
I snapped out of my reverie when Zack went flying back to the forest. A robed figure stood before me, he looked like someone I had heard of. If he was what I thought he was then we were most likely doomed, dead, thrown into the eternal flames would be a better wish than face who I was thinking of.  
"Are you Sakia?" I know blunt.  
"Who are thee to ask my name? Have you helped free this dragon from its curse? No need to answer, I know you helped. Do you know what I do to those that mess with my plans?"  
"No, and I don't want to know. Leave this place, you will die if you fight me."  
"You do not have the power you claim, nothing can kill me. You know my past, and what I tried to steal. It was not a mistake, it was a blessing that I was dragged into a worm hole, for I became immortal. You shall not kill me, it is I who will kill you and this foul creature your people call majestic." When he said the last words, he disappeared. I had about a second to anticipate where he was coming from, if I missed I would be about 23 different kinds of Swiss cheese. I closed my eyes and felt the universe and the space within.  
I raised my sword and swiftly bent my knees and turned. Our swords connected, but ouch. The force he had behind his blow was tremendous; it almost broke my arm and fingers. But for some reason they didn't break, wonder what stopped it?  
Sakia disappeared again, but I saw his expression, it left a smile on my face. This time I barely had anytime to block, so I did the next best thing. I dropped like a sack o' potatoes. As his sword passed over me I felt hurricane winds blow my hair.  
You know what he did next? Disappeared again. I was prepared though; I pushed with my entire strength straight up, into the air. And swung my sword to where I was, it connected with the hilt of his sword going the opposite way. If he continued with his swing and would have guillotined his head, it would have saved us a lot of trouble. But the dang bloke had to move at the speed of light, again.  
I knew if he attacked again, I would not have been able to dodge it because I was in the air, lucky for me. It seemed like eternity until my feet touched the ground and got my balance. I bent my knees ready for his attack, but it never came. I looked around.  
"I shall let you win this battle, you are lucky that I have other business to attend to. You won't be that lucky though, we shall meet again in battle, and I won't go easy on thee."  
He honestly thought I would fall for that trick? Wow. I am speechless. It's lucky that I saw him do the lightning dash so many times, because now I can use it too, what with my keen sense to copy others moves.  
Time slowed, birds and wind were none existent. It was like running, but with objects coming at you at impossible speeds while everything was in a blue haze. I knew where Sakia went. He never left a victim alive. My course was toward where Zack had flown.  
I was lucky, how many times is that now I ask? I was a lot better at this than anyone alive, with my numerous ability's and powers, but let's just say that he doesn't know how to stop time, I do.  
I arrived a second after he gave himself a head start, he raised his Shadow Sword.  
He thought he was alone.  
His sword slowly came down, my time stop was speeding up. I reached him as his sword was about waist height.  
I lunged, my sword connected half up his sword, but I didn't stop there. It continued toward its target, his ribs. His sword tip went by my hilt ever so slowly.  
I looked into his face beneath the cowl. He was surprised.  
Too late to wonder about time, just as my sword touched his skin, time went to normal speed. I moved my hilt so his sword wouldn't cut my arm. That would be a very bad idea. But as I thought my luck ended right there.  
My sword did slice through his ribs, but up a little higher than his stomach and to the right. I really didn't want to kill him.  
As my sword went through, I knew something was wrong, very wrong. It felt like slicing through…. air.  
Crud.  
It was a shadow clone.  
He grinned.  
"This was a test of strength. You have passed with flying colors Shadow, you will do nicely as my apprentice." No way.  
The shadow clone dissolved into nothing. I was left with, a boy half dead with a broken face it looked like, a once cursed evil dragon, and a very, very cold feeling riding up my spine. This was a very bad day. Wished I had just slept through the whole day.  
I knew I couldn't carry Zack without causing him excruciating pain, but the main reason was I didn't want him to wake up yet, with his monk like talk, blah. So, I did the only thing I could do, went to get the dragon.  
As I walked back to her cave I noticed how far Zack had flown. I was very surprised he still had his brain in his skull. Something about that kid was special. He had flown for about 10 miles.  
By the time I had walked to the cave it was sunset. She was waiting for me.  
"Are you alright Shadow?"  
"I need your help. Zack is almost dead, with a broken face about 10 miles out in the woods. I can't lift him without causing him great pain. Come with me, I'll lift him onto your back and we'll bring him back. That reminds me, where is that lazy old monk?"  
"He told me to tell you that he got knocked out when he battled me. He had woken up after you left to find Zack. He went into town to get medicinal herbs and a few potions for pain. He will be back by the time we get back. Get on my back, it will be faster."  
I did as she told me. Only later did I realize that she knew where he was, but at the time I had a lot of stuff on my mind. When she took off I felt like my stomach had stayed on the ground. She didn't go far above the trees. When she leveled out, it was like sitting, though if you fell off you would fall to your death, but just like sitting in a scaly chair.  
As we reached where Zack was lying it was nightfall, she dove sharply leaving my stomach behind.  
He was semi-conscious which was a bad thing, just thinking about what he was going to say when he was fully awake made me shudder. I walked over to him, and he did the worst thing he could do in this situation. He sat up looking like a frightened chicken, and then his eyes rolled back in his head and fell back. I rushed to him making sure his head didn't hit the ground, he moaned.  
"Dragon come over here. I want to cause as little pain as possible.  
"I have a name you know, Shadow. See? I use yours." She said as she walked over here.  
"I have enough problems, when Zack is not on death's door, I'll ask you." I lifted Zack, he moaned a lot more, the dragon lowered herself until I could put him where I had sat before, and as I was doing he thrashed through the pain. It was difficult I tell you, but I did get him up there. "Can you keep him from falling off your back or do I need to get up there with him?"  
"Why do you mock me Shadow? I have done nothing wrong when I am in my right mind and not cursed. Please don't mock me, I don't mock you do I?" She said, with a warning hidden deep in her voice.  
"Ok, ok, sorry. I'm in a very bad mood, meeting the enemy of the world Sakia, I thought he was dead. Would you be in a bad mood if you discovered that someone as evil and vile as he is still alive?" I said. "Let's just get Zack to the cave and we'll continue this argument later, agreed?"  
"Yes, fine." She said as she took off, the ground shook with the force of take-off.  
I also took off, but on the ground. I have a bad taste for flying. It took me a lot longer to get back to the cave because of my wounds and sick stomach.  
When I reached the cave after what seemed like an hour which it probably was, I saw it was lit up from the inside. I assumed that lazy old monk was back.  
"Shadow, where have you been? Sleeping in the woods again? Or doing other things? You drove off that shadow clone that was Sakia I take it and survived? I am impressed."  
"You weren't even there when he showed up! Wait, how did you know he was a shadow clone?"  
"It looks like we will need to share our stories when he wakes. Oh, by the way, you shouldn't argue with a dragon. Especially with this dragon." The monk said, and with that ominous voice. I shivered. Zack stirred.  
"Well, speak of the devil, sleeping beauty wakes."

Chapter 21  
Zack  
"Well speak of the devil, sleeping beauty wakes."  
"Shadow, why do you have to use sarcasm when I'm almost died, eh? It's not like I got hit in the face with a freaking fist of steel that sent me flying for miles."  
"Monk I thought you said Zack was almost dead? He's perfectly healthy."  
"No Shadow, that's just his witty charisma."  
"Oh, great, now there are two monks. Why me, why me?" Shadow sighed.  
"If I'm still alive Shadow, then you must have killed, beaten, or played dead with Sakia. Why not tell me what happened?"  
As Shadow told his story, I became very impressed and awed by what he did. I now know that he was taking it easy on me in our training sessions. How can I come up to his level? He has trained his whole life for this role.  
"Shadow, why do you have to mock dragons, especially the one we just saved today? You are very mean."  
"I was trying to save your LIFE, Zack. I had other things on my mind, how to save the world, stop Sakia, not including my own problems. Whether I should destroyed this accursed sword that destroyed everything I loved…!" Shadow yelled.  
"That sword destroyed your village?" I asked stupidly.  
"Of course it did, how else would it be destroyed?" He said, his words full of sarcasm. He unsheathed the sword and throw it as hard as he could at the other side of the cave impaling it deep into the wall and then stormed out of the cave.  
"Zack, you have to be easy on Shadow. He's going through a lot, more than usual. How you got those Shadow Swords, it's causing him internal conflict. He's trying to decide whether to destroy them or use them for the greater good. He has tried to escape his past of woes, but now they have come back, bigger than ever." The Monk said in a gentle voice.  
"Help me up."  
"You should rest, you nearly died today. Your skull is cracked in several places." He said with a worried look.  
"I'm getting up whether you tell me to or not." I said trying to stand, fighting through the pain. I almost fell, if it had not been the Monk catching me. He didn't say a word; he just led me outside to Shadow. I don't think I could have replied standing up. We walked through the forest for a long time. Then the trees opened up, and I saw a beautiful sight, there was a ledge that overlooked a waterfall and the river it sustained. And there on the ledge was Shadow.

Chapter 22  
Shadow  
I sat at the cliff looking up at the full moon and holding Raike and said silently "Oh Luna if only you were here I am at a lost. First I get the fang blade and now Saika is back. I just don't know what to do." Just then Raike began to glow white and then standing in the air stood a figure with a hood pulled over the face then the figure spoke in a female voice saying "Shadow you know that I am always with you all you need to do is speak to Raike." The figure pulled the hood down and reviled the face of Luna at which began to fade then I reached out and said. "Wait Luna, please why don't you stay a little bit longer?" Luna sat down beside me and looked at the moon "Do you remember the night when we first met?"  
"How could I not that was when I found out my true name and saved your life, but on that night it was a full moon which when that happens some says ones true self is brought forth under the sight of the full moon." Then I looked down at Luna's hands and saw that they were bruised "What happen Luna?"  
"Shadow when you placed my soul in Raike I became like a shield to you to protect you so when you get into fights."  
"So that is why when Sakia's swords contacted with my hand it did not break?" I said, but it turned came out in a question.  
"Yes and no mostly it was because you had gone through so many fights your hands had hardened to a point where your hand won't break so easy." Just then I heard a pair of footsteps.  
"What do you want Zack? Shouldn't you be in bed resting up like a little baby? Shouldn't you be crying about your broken bones, your will breaking because of the pain? Or maybe hopped up on pain meds? Or are you here to mock me, my life, and my family?"  
"Why should I mock your pain? What reason do I have? I want to know your pain, Shadow, to know you better, to call you my friend and ally."  
"Call me your friend, your ally? What reason do you have? You have every reason to mock me, and I hate it. I couldn't save the ones I loved, I couldn't save Luna. You should call me your enemy, you should hate me, for using this cursed sword. You ask why you have any reason, then look at me, look at Raike, it imprisons her soul in it!"  
"She met an untimely end, what happened shouldn't have happened. You loved her, so you kept her in Raike, you can bring her back, you asked me to and I will. That sword's curse, it is only cursed because of its user's acts, not yours. Use that sword to do good, and it will be a tool of good, not an evil thing. What that sword did to your village wasn't your fault, how could you stop them when you were defenseless? How can someone that has no experience fight one so powerful? Are you powerful now Shadow?" Zack asked.  
"It is my fault, I did nothing, nothing, to stop what they did. I just ran like a scared kid."  
"Were you a kid?"  
"Yes."  
"Then how could a kid fight an army? How could a kid face a sword so powerful? How could a kid fight a grown up that is ruthless?"  
"One can't."  
"That my friend is my point. It was not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what you could have done or what could have been. You can't play a "what if game" Shadow. It is pointless, you have to move forward with the memories and pain, if you lose them, then the people they represent are lost to you." Zack said getting up painfully, and started to head back in the cave.  
After he left, I contemplated what he said, and came to a conclusion.  
I felt better.

Chapter 23  
Zack  
I woke up to the sun shining, a beautiful morning, and the Monk looking at me. I jerked up and pain rippled through me, my spine, ribs, and head. I fell back and it faded to a dull throb.  
"Here, drink this broth. It'll make the pain lessen." He handed me a bowl with a wooden straw.  
I sucked greedily, having had nothing to eat in what felt like forever. As I finished the broth, my pain went away. Then I remembered yesterday. Boy, I wished I had slept a few more hours.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday? Shadow won't tell and Zefera won't tell me until you are alright." He said a gleam in his eyes. I didn't like it, it made chills run on my spine. So, I did the only safe thing I could do. I told him what had happened.  
"Wait, her name is Zefera?" I asked.  
Why yes, that is her name. I don't know why she didn't at least bite Shadow for his rudeness to her. Dragons are very proud creatures, and beautiful too." He said.  
"Where is Shadow? Is he still mad?"  
"You finally remembered me." Shadow said.  
"Let's not get into a fight with Zack, Shadow."  
"Fine, what do we do next O' wise one?"  
"Do not flee. We have you surrounded. Any resistance will be determined as hostile action. Come out, no weapons drawn. We are the castle guards, you are under arrest. Warranted by the Queen Aurora, for siding with the savage dragon."  
"We must give ourselves up, Zack is in no shape to fight, and our dragon friend may already be captured. We must see what this is about." The monk said. He walked out of the cave. Shadow went with him. "Our other friend is inside, he was badly injured in his fight with the dragon and the one who cursed her." He said in a loud voice.  
"Bring him out, we will escort you in iron and chains back to the castle."  
The Monk came in and helped me up, out of the cave, and toward our escorts. They cuffed out hands behind our backs except mine, they looped my arm around Shadow's neck and bound them tight. They bound his around my torso. It was very awkward, walking the mile or two to the castle.  
When we reached the castle, I was aching all over, more than usual. My arms we sore from rubbing his neck, and Shadow was in a terrible mood. I can tell by the way he almost broke my ribs.  
As we walked through the gigantic moat, over the drawbridge, and through the tall doors that could allow even a mountain through, we reached the throne room.  
"You have brought the deserters, Captain?" Said a voice that I knew was used to getting everything it wanted.  
"Yes, my Queen."  
"Then what are you waiting for? Bring them closer."  
The captain pushed us roughly forward, I almost tripped and made Shadow fall with me, but he kept me up.  
"So you are the ones who disobeyed my orders, to kill every dragon you see? Why did you spare this one that killed so many?"  
"She was cursed by Sakia, whom should be dead. We did nothing wrong your majesty." The monk said.  
"You dare speak that name in my presence? How dare you. He is dead, we executed him for treason on many accounts."  
"You did not kill him, he is very much alive…"just then the queen looked towards me and Shadow. "Wait. How dare you come back Shadow! Your quest has not finished. Years of work and study, wasted because of your idiocy."  
"What quest? The quest that you sent me on to destroy a village all because of a conspiracy that might or might not be to dethrone you? Is that the quest you're talking about?" Shadow shouted, rage in his face, anger in his heart.  
"It was proven that the village was hiding traitors. I sent you there to show no mercy, yet you did, you didn't destroy it. You have been sentence to the guillotines since that day. Now, tell my why you sided with the dragons."  
"For the princess of destiny you are one of the dumbest people I have ever met."  
"Guards, bring out the dragon. We shall show the sympathizers that I will not tolerate traitors."  
The guards brought out the dragon, held in chains, spikes through her mouth, chains wrapped around her wings in painful positions and spikes of wood run through the sinews.  
"Kill the dragon for his insolence."  
They drew their swords, I let out energy for Dia-mond to stop them. With their swords turned to look at us.  
"Now I will tell you our story." And so Shadow told them. He pulled at the rope that tied his hands together and with a loud snap the rope broke and withdrew his sword, and so did I. As Shadow told the story the guards went from over confidence to quaking in their boots, their clothes almost unraveling by the threads. I honestly thought they would have a heart attack right then and there and not ask for help. The queens smirk faded, she looked sick to her stomach.  
"We tell the truth, queen. If you don't believe us, believe Sakia when he comes knocking on your door telling you it's your time to die." Now I thought she was going to pee her pants, or more likely her thrown. Her shudders were so big, her crown skidded to the floor. She didn't pick it up.  
"Ok, let's talk on more civil terms. I am sorry for this rude welcoming. Forgive me." The queen said.

"Your name is cleared Shadow, and you will have the help you need to find the dragons and Sakia."  
"Thank you for your help. We won't forget it. We have to stick together, if we are divided all will be lost that we have sought to protect." Said the Monk.  
"Oh, and one more thing, any dragons your capture, you must release them, and release ours."  
"It will be done." She said. "My guards will escort you to the dungeons where she is held, then you may leave."  
Something felt wrong, but the Monk and Shadow didn't show any sign of nervousness. We walked down hallways and doors, going ever deeper down in the castle dungeons. We came to a big holding area, Zefera was kept there with no chains holding her, but she didn't move as she saw us. The guards opened the door.  
"Come in, it took 10 of us to get her in here, we need help to move her out."  
Zefera only needed to crash through the castle. What was going on? The Monk and Shadow went in, and they took down chains that weren't there, Zefera moaned. Then I felt a shove and something hit my head.  
"You really thought you could get away with insulting me? I know Sakia is back, I helped him go into your world. I despise dragons." The queen said.  
My friends didn't move, they just kept pulling invisible-not-there chains. I decided to play along.

Chapter 24  
Shadow

I was barely aware of my surroundings, it was like looking through a dense wall of haze and mist. I saw the queen, the dungeon as it was in reality. I knew I was in an illusion, an illusion so powerful I was aware but my body was not. It went through the motions of taking down invisible chains for Zefera.  
We were defenseless against the queen. She was pure evil, working with Sakia, we were doomed from the start. Zack moved but slowly, he was powerful, but he came to the illusion of the chains that were not there. I heard to queen talk, but could not make out the words. She came by Zack, by us, mocking us. Mocking how dumb and stupid we were. Then an unbelievable thing happened.  
Zack turned around and punched her in the face. At once the fog lifted and I could move. The Monk was getting up from falling backwards, fury in his eyes. I stepped away to the other side of the wall, dragging Zack with me.  
"What are you doing Shadow! We have to stop the queen."  
"Stay out of the Monk's way, you are about to learn a very important lesson."  
He was walking toward the queen, anger in his stride. He brought out a sword. It glowed like the sun, it hurt to look at. Then as suddenly it went out. The queen had an aura of pure black, black as coal. She drew a sword from thin air. The room temperature went down 20 degrees, I shivered not of cold.  
The monk didn't lose confidence, even though I did.  
As their blades connected, they became a blur. Then the blur became air. Lightning struck where they were. Fire erupted, water flowed, air blew at the center of the maelstrom. Then the wind died, and chaos vanished. Smoke arose and out stepped  
The Monk, victorious.  
"Zack, the lesson you should have learned, never mess with the Monk. You will regret it." I said.

Chapter 25  
Zack  
I looked at the monk in shock I did not know that he was that strong. I saw Shadow walk up to the queen and he grabbed her and forced her to looked him straight into his eyes.  
"I should kill you but I will not kill you, not today anyway. If I see you again, run. You will not be queen any longer; this land needs a leader that puts the people first. You hereby are banished. You offer words full of nothing; you have lied to us and too many people have suffered." He said, walking away, the queen was trembling.  
"What next? Where shall we go? Back to Earth? That in-between place and continue training?" I asked.  
"Yes, we will go back to Earth. It is almost noon there." The Monk said. "Shadow will be coming along too. He will go undercover as your people call it. He will go to your school, come over to your house, and all the while keep a lookout of any news."  
"What? No way, no way. That is going too far, Monk. I put up with a lot of stuff, but that is just too far. I will not go to his school; I will not pretend he is my friend."  
"Oh? He is not your friend Shadow? By what I have observed of your behavior you like him. You have become stronger since meeting him. Having a rival and friend has been healthy for you. I might get you another rival, at this rate you may beat Sakia." He said with that smile of his. Shadow groaned.

"Let me think about it. I need to go talk to the sage of time anyways to let him know of what has happen, and then I need to let the other sages know too." Said Shadow  
Shadow walked out then I saw the monk take a couple of steps, and then stop. I asked "Who are the sages?"  
"They are the leaders of this world. It is much like your system of democracy, but they control everything. Kings and queens do not rule completely. Even though Shadow doesn't like them, he must report anything he finds to them, and since you have Dia-mond, he has been meaning to tell them that you have it."  
"Why does he hate them?"  
"They asked him to leave this world to search of Dia-mond. They told him to take it whether it has chosen or not and there is another reason why shadow hates them but he will have to tell you when he is ready to talk."  
"I knew people were going to try and steal it." I said glaring at him.  
"But he didn't. They told him to take it no matter what. But he knows he can't. Come, we will go with Shadow and show you why he doesn't like them  
We jogged to catch up to Shadow.

Chapter 25  
Shadow  
As I came over the hill I saw an enormous building. It rose high into the sky, seeming to meld with the sky. It had an upturned triangle at the center in the front; it was divided into 3 parts: red, blue, and yellow. The rest of the front was white marble. The columns that supported the building writhed and twisted like snakes. I knew without looking on the other sides that there depicted various battles and men and woman. It was always stunning.  
I walked to the temple of time then I heard a male voice say "Welcome back master Shadow." Said a sneering voice say. "It looks like you have failed, again."  
"I did not fail Saki."  
"Then where is the stone?"  
"It has chosen."  
"We told you to get it at any cost."  
"That's your problem, I'll let you take it and watch your body burst into flames Sakia." I said glaring at the bane of my existence.  
"I am not my ancestor, Shadow."  
"Then you're not related to him?" I watched his face get red; I actually thought steam was coming from his ears. It almost made my day. Saki walked the other way. He said over his shoulder:  
"We'll be waiting for your report. Not that it makes any difference." He said ominously.  
As I reached the front doors I heard another voice:  
"Wait Shadow!"  
"I told you guys to not come." All I needed was to give them more ammunition. Just great.  
"Why can't we come?" He asked.  
"They will call the guards, hold you down, and try and take your stone. It will be a big scene for nothing, but entertainment. Actually, come I can't wait to get a laugh out of it. I know I need one." I said tired, arguing with Zack is making me feel a lot older.  
"Why don't you like the sages?"  
"You'll see."  
I opened the door. We stepped into a great hall. The floored was inlaid mosaic glass. The floor depicting a crescent moon with a beautiful lady sitting in the curve. Great pipes rose out behind a stand with 13 chairs, which also sat the sages. There was a total of seven sages and seven thrones the Sage of forest's throne was made of tree bark, Sage of fire's throne was made of molten rock, the sage of Water's throne was made of water shaped into a throne, the sage of wind's throne was made of glass that held the essence of wind in it. The sage of light's throne was made of diamond, the sage of darkness throne was made of skulls from human skulls to animal and the sage of spirit's throne was made of a black gem the shone in the dim light. The sage of time's throne was made of gold but it keep on changing to brass back into gold. This was going to be fun. We walked down the aisle. When we reached them:  
"Why have you brought a human here in this world and in this holy place?" Said a deep voice.  
"First of all, you will let me tell you my report. Then I will tell you why." I said showing my full hate toward them.  
"You talk with insolence, boy. We will listen, but know this is also a trial. Your punishment you will know in due course after you finish."  
"Well ok, good news." I said with a fake smile. I told them of what I have learned. I didn't tell them about the training world though. As I progressed through the story, they shot worried glances at Zack. Good, I wanted them to squirm. When I finished them deliberated for a while, they talked in hushed voices, but it didn't matter I could still hear them.  
"That is why I brought Zack, or well he showed up with his own volition. Now can we go, or will we be thrown in the dungeons? Either way it will still be like home."  
"Outsider, hand over Dia-mond, it will be taken whether you like it or not. We will use it to kill Sakia, to beat his armies of demons. We need it to save our world and the universe." It was the same deep voice, interesting and disturbing.  
"You very well know what will happen if you try and take it don't you sages, because if you don't then you are very behind. It will burn you into cinders and care not of your screams. Zack has no control over that."  
"Oh yes, we know very well. No one is able to take it as long as he lives. He will give it up or die, but we will still take it. GUARDS!" Doors crashed all around us. I didn't know there were that many doors. "Shadow, your sentence for betraying us is death by hanging.  
"I will not give up Dia-mond. But you will let my friend go from this place. You have no right to hold us here, and no right to sentence someone to hanging from a few minutes of talking." Zack said a dangerous light in his eyes. But it was a bad move, one that I would have made. The guards rushed toward us, pikes, swords, bows, and shields coming up. Then an explosion.

Chapter 26  
Zack

There is no word for what I felt, but I can describe it best I can. I felt like I could take on the world. It was like nothing could hurt me, even less kill me. Time slowed, and I drew my sword. It glowed bright red when I looked at it. Then I felt a tug, a pull, from the sword. The red light expanded, it touched the guards and they glowed red, but when it came in contact with my friends they stayed the same. When the light fully engulfed the room, it imploded back to me.  
The guards and sages flew to the walls, which were far away, like 20 feet far away. Shadow looked at me with a stupefied expression on his face.  
"How did you do that?" He asked. I just looked at him. "Come on we have to leave, we're not welcome here anymore it seems." He started to pull me toward the door.  
"Where's the monk?" I asked because he wasn't around.  
"You'll get used to that, he comes and goes. He does this a lot, it's one of the reasons he annoys me to no end." He was concentrating on something, his mind elsewhere. I started running toward the doors. There was a loud bang and they flew open.  
"Holy!" I exclaimed, it looked like whole armies have gathered themselves outside.  
"Come on Zack!" He said, pulling me toward a door I didn't see before. It was very odd that it was there, I knew there was no door a second before.  
We burst through it, more like Shadow barreled through it. When I went through, I felt something unworldly, like the air was alive but more mysterious. The walls glowed with a strange light; the floor was smooth, unlike the rough marble floors of the cathedral/court. Shadow kept on running even though we didn't know where we were going, just waiting for something to happen. I heard running feet and the clink of armor and swords. The soldiers could only go through the door one at a time, but it was like the whole army had already rushed through it.  
Then we saw a light ahead, Shadow ran even faster muttering "Come on, come on, where are you?"  
"Zack when we reach the light jump to the right, immediately. It is a trick, an illusion." I thought he had gone crazy, but I had absolutely no time to consider whether to do what he said. We had already reached the light, Shadow jumped, as did I.  
We didn't hit solid rock, but went through it. It was like moving through honey, slow and sticky. Gravity changed when we were a few feet in. We started to move up, and I was running out of air. Then very unexpectedly we breached the surface.  
"Get out as quick as you can." Said a voice I knew. "It will solidify soon, to make any unwelcome visitors trapped." We did as she said.  
When Shadow was out he helped me, I could feel it trying to pull me back in, it was pretty much like quicksand. He gave a great pull, putting all his muscle into it. I came free, and a little extra. I sailed into the air and landed about 4 feet away, right at the feet of Kasha, which was the last person I was expecting.

Chapter 27

Shadow

The huntress was the last person I was expecting to save us. But I guess the old man is allowed weird friends, friends who are more like assassins that anything else, also merciless I might add.  
I knew someone of great power had opened that door way at the court, but it took a lot more to make a solid stone quick sand, and turn it into a portal at the same time. If this Kasha was a bad guy we were SOL, big time.  
"I know your name Zack, but who is your friend?"  
"My name is Shadow, witch." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the huntresses use various concoctions and spells too complete her tasks.  
"That is not a good thing to say Shadow. But it is nice to meet you anyways. I see you both have the Seven Swords of Shadows. You are going to do great things, though I don't know if they are good or bad."  
"Why are you here Kasha? How do you know about these swords, and tell me what you just did?" He asked, the idiot. He may have met this lady, but she is on a whole new level.  
"Always never out of questions are you Zack? As to why I am here, a friend told me to rescue you. I know of the swords because believe it or not, I helped make them."  
Oh great, this maybe the oldest person who has ever lived, and adding to that a great threat. If she is the only survivor and the great slaughter then she is very lucky, or the one who started it. Cold dread filled me to my very core. I really hope she is on our side.  
"Who is your friend?" Zack asked.  
"I can't say his name, but you know him. He is the one you call monk." Oh thank goodness. "We have a very long history."  
"You are on our side? You're not siding with Sakia?" I asked, curious.  
"Why would I? He has done many terrible things, and has wronged me greatly, which I will not get into." She said.  
"Where are we?" Zack asked.  
Kasha smiled, it was so very like the monk's. "We are nowhere." No, this is pure torture.  
"Ok, that answers my question, I guess." Phew. "When shall we go, or I should say go somewhere?"  
"That depends if you can solve my puzzles. I'm not just here to save you, you know. I will test you, and it will be grueling. You will wish you had died back there." Yay, what a good day so far, sun shining, and death waiting at every corner. I'm glad my life is never boring, having to stay on my toes and never letting my guard down, exciting.  
"Ok, let's get this over with, I want to get out of here and call it a day. Give it your all huntress." I said, not even fighting to not take her tasks. Now, that's depressing.  
"I thought you would be more chipper Shadow. I was wrong then, this way if you please." She walked toward the rock wall, which parted to display a door. Why am I not surprised? She spoke several words that made the door shimmer and the air vibrate. It rang a bell, but as the sounds died away, the words left my mind. It didn't matter. The hallway, as we walked down it, wasn't rock but a type of wood. When we reached the door at the end, and she opened it, I heard sounds that made dread fill me. Not death dread, but horror dread.  
What was in the room, I thought I would never see. This might be fun.

Zack

Wow, is all I can say. We would fail this, I was pretty sure. Shadow was stunned from what I could see. His mouth hanging open, astonishment all over his face.  
We faced what looked to be a quiz room, a fighting arena, and guess what, a lava pit. It was a big freaking course, obstacles ranging from undead, to skeletons, and big boxes of TNT.  
"You will finish this course, and if you pass you will get the stronger for it. First, lava jumps and I will quiz you at the same time, then fighting the undead, then a surprise.  
Wow, what a cheery though. "Zack, stay with me." We walked over to the lava course; it was bigger than I thought. It wound all the way around the chamber, which was about 100 feet from one end to another. We got ready, don't even ask me how, but we just did. When Kasha blew the whistle she started to quiz us. As we reached a high platform and I was about to jump to another rock, Shadow grabbed me.  
Good thing he did too. All the rocks around us went into the lava, not one was left above it.  
"How many elements can the leaders of your world control at any one time, Shadow?"  
"2." He replied  
"Correct. Zack, what did I say where to meet me when we first met."  
"DQ."  
The rocks that had disappeared rose out of the lake of fire. We continued on our course, but I was more vigilant than ever. I landed on a rock that was a lot smaller than the last one and Shadow stopped me from going any further. This time I listened to him. All the rocks around us disappeared.  
"Who is the monk Shadow? What is his name?"  
"I can't answer that, I have given an oath not to say it."  
She grinned. "Good, you keep your promises. How about this then? Who am I?"  
He looked reluctant to answer that, but he did anyway. "If I am correct, and I usually am at this, you have caused the greatest slaughter in history. You have killed innocent people by the thousands. I despise you. And all for the sake of protecting your secret." He said with a knowing look.  
"You are correct again Shadow. I did that for a reason, but you are not ready yet to know it. Not until you bring out your swords true power. What you know is only part. Remember that."  
The rocks rose and we continued on the course, but we got separated. The stones became smaller, not big enough to have to people on them at the same time. I kept my ears trained on Shadow's movements, waiting for him to stop. We went on like this for many minutes, unlike the other times. But the rocks did go, rather unexpectedly I should say, I almost went into the lava.  
"Shadow, who are your mother and father, and tell me why they were killed."


End file.
